The Intertwining Mist
by EvanescentDream93
Summary: A new group. A new legacy. A prophecy. Mist and wolves. Blood and monsters. Peter is thrown into his next great adventure along with another. Will they seize the momment or let it slip away from them like mist? New remake of Peter Pan and the Mist Wolves.
1. Lena: The End and Beginning of Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. I do own the caharacters in this chapter and some of the ones to come. I also own this plot.**

**The End and Beginning of Life**

_1897_

The forest along the small town of Crescent Lake was rumored to be haunted. Many over the centuries had dared to go in them but only a few ever came back and out of those few only a hand full was able to keep their minds. It didn't matter though; whether you kept your sanity or not, no one ever remembered any details about what they saw or did inside of the forest.

Over time, the town's people had learned to avoid the forest with its ominous shadows and the mysterious creatures that supposedly lurked deep within. Children were told stories about it to scare them from going into it. But with all things in the world, what mortals don't understand, they always fear…

It was the night of the new moon. The land was covered in a shroud of darkness, the only lights coming from those of the villagers' houses. Since everyone thought it was foolish to be walking around at night, no one noticed the figure running from the largest home in the village, located at the top of a hill overlooking the smaller homes below.

The figure's steps were light and silent as they dashed through the town, avoiding puddles and sleeping dogs with ease all the while cradling a smaller shape to their chest.

They moved through the town and towards the forest where they, without hesitation, dove into forest's trees. Branches and roots were maneuvered around easily, the path to his or her destination easily remembered.

Not to far away from where the figure was running, there was another figure, this one slightly smaller and pacing back and forth in front of a small cottage. "Where is he?" the figure muttered. The sudden howling wind caught the attention of the person causing stormy grey eyes hidden behind copper bangs to look at the edge of the trees. Despite the darkness and the way the trees were packed closely together the impatient person saw a figure running towards them, only a few yards away.

Within the seconds, the two figures were standing before each other. "Where the hell were you, Sota?" the smaller figure finally said impatiently.

"No time, little brother," the taller figure said, shaking his crimson red bangs out of his calm grey eyes. "We need to get her warm and fed."

The younger male raised a questioning brow before he finally noticed the bundle his brother had sat down. Peaking from the open part of the covering was a head of raven hair. The younger brother looked at Sota questioningly as if asking for permission before he kneeled down. He pulled the covering off the head to see a small girl, no older than six, huddle on the ground. He went to move the girl's hair out of her face to see her better when, without warning, she bit his hand.

"What-!" the younger male cried wrenching his hand away from the girl. "She bit me!" he yelled at his chuckling brother.

"It's only in her nature, Brandon" Sota continued to chuckle. "She is only a pup after all."

"You mean this is-"

"Look for yourself."

Brandon looked back at the girl just as her eyes slowly faded from a vibrant purple to a once warm but now cold looking hazel color. He also noticed the drying blood splattered on her cheek.

Sota placed a hand on the girl's head as she stared coldly at the younger male. "Brandon, I would like to introduce you to the one who will one day be called Yue le Fay, leader of the Mist Wolves."

* * *

So for those of you who may think that the names sounds familiar that okay. I'm redoing _Peter Pan and the Mist Woles _and its sequal, _Red Snow: Hauntings of the Past. _I've changed my name recently but these are my stories. Anyway, if you want to know why I'm doing this than check out the author's note in _Red Snow: Hauntings of the Past. _I'm feeling really positive about this story. Anyway, I'll keep up _Peter Pan and the Mist Wolves _since it was my first fanfic but I may be taking down _Red Snow _so it wont ruin things for any new readers.

Just want to say that this story is going to be slightly different then the other two so I hope all my old readers read this and I hope I don't let you guys down.

Nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	2. Lena: As We Go On

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. Wished I did though. I do own Lena(Yue), Brandon, and Sota.**

**As We Go On**

_When you say its gonna happen now,  
When exactly do you mean? See I've already  
Waited too long and all my hope is gone..._

_**-How Soon is Now? by T.A.T.U.**_

* * *

_5 years later, 1902_

The city was already a hard forgiving place, even more so during the winter as snow storms swept through the area. People rushed to their cars and other forms of shelter as the snow storm grew thicker. It was beyond possible to even see a few feet in front of you; this made perfect coverage for three figures wrapped in black cloaks.

No one seemed to notice that the storm was thicker around these three or that if you were able to get close enough that the air surrounding them was actually quite warm compared to that of the air elsewhere.

"This way," the tallest figure said leading them towards the entrance of an underground subway. The stench of mildew, sewers, and urine permeated from the walls of the subway platform. The platform itself was basically deserted save for the three figures and the sleeping form of a drunk homeless man escaping from the cold above.

"It stinks in here," the smallest figure said pulling down their hood of their cloak to reveal a raven hair girl, no older than ten, scrunching up her nose.

"Well you don't smell like bouquet of flowers either," the second tallest figure said removing his hood too, revealing a young man about eighteen. Bright spiky cooper hair stuck out everywhere as stormy grey eyes narrowed at the girl.

"At least my breath doesn't smell like I brushed my teeth with garbage. Your breath alone could kill," the girl said smartly.

"Why you-"

"Brandon. Lena. Enough," the tallest and oldest figure, about twenty-two, said as the drunken man began to stir in his sleep before returning back to his slumber. The two instantly became quiet but continued to stare at each other heatedly. Sota sighed, shaking his head, but continued quietly along the platform, the others following him.

Once they reached the end, Sota jumped off the landing carefully away from the middle rail, not like it would hurt him anyway though. Brandon landed effortlessly next to him leaving Lena left standing on the platform.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to jump? We don't have all day," the young copper hair male asked, his stormy eyes seemingly darkening with frustration.

The girl looked down at the jump. It was a big jump of course for someone as small as her and would undoubtedly hurt her but she couldn't just stand on the platform; she knew they needed to keep moving. Steadying her resolve she leapt down, landing on the ground next to the two males. As she landed, her footing was off and she began to fall towards the dangerous middle rail.

Before she could even react to the dangerous situation a hand grabbed the sleeve of her cloak, having her hover just over the electric rail before pulling her backward. The force of the pull caused her to bump into the wall of the platform where she hit her head. She glared at Brandon, her savior and frequent annoyer.

"Thanks," she murmured rubbing her sore head.

"Hm," the boy said turning his head away from her as he followed Sota down the subways tunnel. Lena stamped her boot clad foot before running to catch up after them.

If the smell of the platforms had been disgusting then the odor of the tunnels was indescribable. The raven hair girl used a piece of cloth in her pocket to cover her mouth and nose from the foul stench. They continued along the tracks quietly, listening to the low thundering sound of the trains speeding through the nearby tunnels. On two accounts, the three had to press themselves against the tunnel's walls as a rushing train passed them by, sucking the air surrounding them away until it was gone.

After what felt like hours, Sota suddenly stopped, causing Brandon to bump into him right before Lena bumped into Brandon. "What is it?" Lena asked pulling away from Brandon to try to see around them.

"There are two tunnels," Sota replied softly as he stared at the fork in the tracks leading to two seemingly unending tunnels.

"Which one do we go down?" Brandon asked.

"We'll have to split up and go down both," the older male informed.

"I'll take this one then," Brandon said pointing to the left.

"Take Lena with you," Sota said just as his brother was about to head down the tunnel.

"WHAT?" Lena and Brandon both cried looking at each other with disgust before looking at Sota pleadingly but the crimson hair male's figure was already disappearing down the tunnel, leaving no room in for arguments.

Brandon growled in frustration before turning to Lena. "Well? What are you waiting for? An invitation?"

"I was waiting for you to gain some manners but I see a barbarian like you has none," the ten year old said turning up her nose and walking past him towards their assigned tunnels. The male growled again, catching up to her and taking the lead. For a while, they both fought over who was leading until they once again came to a sudden stop when Brandon held out his arm, keeping her from going any further.

The girl was about to retort angrily when she noticed that the foul but warm air around them had gone cold. She looked up at Brandon to see him staring ahead a scowl on his face. She turned her gaze to where he was looking and held back a gasp as she saw a pair of glowing crimson red eyes staring back at them.

Lena was forced back behind Brandon as the owner of the startling pair of eyes stepped forward and into view. It was a child, no older than Lena. He had limp blonde hair and pale skin. His clothes were ordinary and smeared with dirt…and blood.

"Life," the boy hissed. "Her…her blood…" he said pointing to Lena. The girl felt herself shiver, stepping closer to Brandon. "GIVE HER TO ME!" the boy screeched his childish face turning into that of a monstrous nightmare.

"Sorry," Brandon snarled crouching down into a defensive position. "She doesn't taste good." The boy let out a horrendous wail before leaping at the crimson hair male.

Lena jumped back as Brandon crashed onto the ground, the crimson eye boy on top of him, clawing at him to get to her. Brandon held onto the boy his fingers digging deeply into the boy's skin before the boy jumped back off him, howling in pain before running away. Lena, who had been temporarily frozen in fear and shock, suddenly regained movement, running towards her companion.

He was slumped against the wall of the tunnel, holding his shoulder. His breath was slightly labored as he tried to calm himself down. He looked up at her as she kneeled before next to him.

"Hm," he chuckled darkly to himself. "Sota won't let me forget this; Over taken by a new born. Figures. Are you okay?" he asked though he already knew she was frightened. "Hey," he said softening his voice slightly, "don't tell me you were scared. You should be over stuff like that by now since living with Sota and me."

Lena looked down at her lap before suddenly getting up with a new determination. Brandon looked quizzically at her before she took off running in the direction of the fled boy.

Brandon cursed himself as he tried to get up but was prohibited by his shoulder and a deep wound he hadn't noticed on his leg. "Come on, come on," he muttered angrily to himself looking expectantly at his injuries. "I can't have that stupid girl be killed by a rogue vampire. Sota would bite my head off," he growled.

--

_"I can't be afraid," _she thought back to those red eyes filled with hunger and malevolence. "_I won't be afraid," _she thought running faster down the tunnel, her cloak billowing behind her, her feet pounding on the ground. Brandon's injure form entered her mind. "_I have to finish this!"_

Lena ran out into the middle of several intersecting tunnels. Her nose was turned up in the air sniffing while trying to ignore the reflexive gag that wanted to come up. It was due to her heightened senses that she was able to dodge the incoming attack.

"FOOD!" the blood red eye boy cried jumping down from one of the tunnels' ceiling beams. Lena shakily got back to her feet, one of her hands reaching into the folds of her cloak. "I WANT FOOD!" he cried again running towards her.

Just as he was about to slash her with one of his clawed hands, the raven hair girl drew out a sword slashing at him. The vampire reeled back in pain clutching his wound, but the girl knew the injury was just superficial; her sword was blunt, only used for training purposes. The vampire boy seemed to realize that quickly as he roared at her in anger and frustration; he didn't like to play with his food.

Trying to fend off his next attack, Lena held the sword in front of her with both hands, keeping the point trained on the boy. He lunged at her with surprising and human force that knocked her to the ground. Her sword scuttled across the ground and she was pressed against the rails by her neck, her head not to far from the middle track.

"FOOD!" the boy shouted happily, holding her down as she continued to struggle underneath him. He opened his mouth, long sharp fangs ready to puncture her soft flesh. He lips were just inches away when he was shoved off her.

Lena immediately got up standing behind, Brandon as he stared down the vampire. "Idiot," he grunted over his shoulder. "You could have been killed and Sota would blame it on me. You just want me dead don't you?" he asked before tackling the vampire.

The girl watched as he struggled with the vampire boy. At one point, it looked like Brandon was winning, that was until the vampire bit the juncture between his neck and shoulder. The cooper hair boy cried in pain as he was flipped over and held towards the third rail, overpowered by the new born.

Lena didn't know what to do. Once again fear rooted her to the spot. What could she do? She couldn't just let Brandon get hurt again. _"Let instinct take over," _a voice whispered in her mind.

The raven hair girl raised her now steady hand, palm facing the vampire. Her eyes lightened to a glowing violet as mist began to creep across the subway's track. The vampire paused in its actions, watching as tendrils of mist wrapped around him tightly like solid ropes. He began to struggle, letting out horrendous cries as the most slowly engulfed it, the noise only drowned out by a passing train. When the mist retreated, the new born was gone.

Lena swayed on her feet, about to collapse before a pair of strong arms picked her up, holding her gently. "You did well little one," a soft voice murmured to her as the world around her began to go dark.

"Thank you…Sota," she mumbled before going unconscious.

Brandon stared down at the girl in his arms with an unreadable expression on his face not noticing the footsteps coming from behind him.

"You got rid of the new born?" Sota asked, startling his brother.

"She did," Brandon said, indicating the girl in his arms. "She's much stronger than she looks."

"Looks are always deceiving," the older male replied. "She'll be very powerful when she grows older. It won't be too long till she leaves and begins her own pack."

The copper hair young man didn't reply. He only gazed softly at the young girl in his arms soon to be a powerful force to reckon with.

* * *

Hey guys! Yay for quick updates! And procrastinators like me who would rather write fanfic than study for their finals. : P I have no life...LOL Anyway, I'm telling you now, maybe one or two more chapters till the one boy we all love, Peter Pan, makes his entrance! (I hope...)

Anyway, thanks for reading and...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	3. Lena: A Night at the Theatre Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. I also do not own the plot that inspired this chapter. That was by the awesome _Purple Shamrock 17. _I do own Lena (Yue), Brandon, Sota, and this story's overall plot.**

A Night at the Theatre: Preparations

_Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing and stars are falling  
All for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_**-Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_

_2 years later, 1904_

"Focus."

Her brow furrowed in concentration, eyes closed and one of her hands held outstretched towards a glass vase.

"Focus. Bring the vase to you," Brandon sighed impatiently. One hazel eye opened to glare at the boy.

"It's hard to focus when you're basically breathing down my neck," Lena growled.

The male once again sighed impatiently before getting up from where he sat next to her and walking over to a couch that was further away. Lena nodded her head, contempt at his new position before closing her eye and concentrating once again on the vase.

The two were in a comfortably furnished apartment located in one of the better parts of London. The window's curtains were closed putting the room in darkness save for a few lamps that glowed dimly.

Brandon watched the girl as she breathed slowly in and out, soft raven curls shifting slightly on her shoulder with every intake and exhale of breath. "Stop gawking at me," the girl muttered annoyed as she once again opened one of her eyes to glare at him.

"In order for me to be gawking at you, you either have to be breathtakingly beautiful or traumatizing ugly," Brandon said deciding to lie on his back, closing his eyes.

"And the point of that statement is…" Lena asked, both eyes opened and staring at him expectantly.

"That you're neither breathtakingly beautiful," the girl gasped, enraged, "or traumatizing ugly," he finished. The copper hair male heard a soft swishing of skirts. He opened his eyes right before her pale hand connected to his even paler skin.

"Ow," he murmured rubbing his cheek as the girl rushed off to her room, slamming her door. "Damn girl."

"You really shouldn't tease her like that."

"Hm," Brandon snorted. "So what? Should I treat her like a princess and bow at her majesty's feet, Sota?" he asked his brother as the older male was putting his coat on the coat rack.

"Just remember that no matter what position she holds, she's still just a little girl and should at least have some sort of special day once in awhile. Something that takes her mind temporarily away from the grown up position she is forced to fill," Sota said offhandedly as he reopened the curtains letting the moon's pale light filter in.

Brandon grunted before lying back down against the couch, his mind already thinking up a plan…

--

The next day, after Brandon returned back to their apartment from doing some "special" errands he found Lena sitting in the same position she was sitting in before, concentrating on the vase. He quietly stepped into the room, avoiding any squeaky floor boards before sitting on the couch. After a few moments of silence, the girl sighed, opening her eyes to look at him.

"You were gone all day," she stated obviously. "Where were you?"

"Why do you wish to know?" the copper hair male asked. "Did you miss me?"

The raven hair girl rolled her eyes. "Like a dog misses fleas."

"You would know," Brandon shrugged. The girl face became red with anger. She was about to retort when she was silenced by Brandon holding to small slips of paper in front of her face.

"What are these?" she asked taking them.

"Tickets," the male shrugged.

"For…?" the girl asked looking at him with confusion and suspension.

"A play."

"There are only two. Are they for you and Sota?" she asked trying to hand them back to him.

"No," he said enfolding her hands around the tickets. "They are for you…and me."

Lena looked at the tickets she held in her hand before looking back up at the male. He was staring at her patiently, waiting for her response. She looked at the tickets, nervousness suddenly sweeping over her for some unknown reason.

"No," she finally said placing the tickets on the coffee table in front of him before getting up and walking towards the nearby bookcase.

"No!" the male said shocked and surprise. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"It's as simple as that," the hazel eye female said taking a book from the shelf only to find herself minutes later be shoved against the wall, her hands above her head.

"Listen to me, you stupid girl, and listen to me well," Brandon growled frustrated. "I spent all day scourging and begging for these tickets. They weren't cheap and I used up many of my favors that I have obtained. I didn't do it for myself but for you since you supposedly deserve such gifts. Now," he said lowering his voice and leaning in closer to her so that their bodies nearly touched, "you have two decisions. You can either leave out of this apartment with me to the theatre as a dignified young lady or I can carry you down the streets of London looking like a sack of potatoes." Lena's eyes narrowed as she stared angrily at him. "So, what is it going to be?"

The girl looked off to the side for a moment before turning to stare back at his stormy but bright grey eyes. "I'd like to keep my dignity," she muttered.

"That's a good girl," he said patting her cheek before stepping away. "Now, you'll need something to wear and the play is tonight. I asked the lady down the hall, you know, the one with the son slightly older than you, to help you prepare."

"I can get ready myself!" the girl said offended.

Brandon snorted. "If it weren't for the fact that we didn't want to catch too much attention while in London you would probably be walking around in pants."

"At least they're easier to move in," Lena defended. "Consider yourself lucky. You have no idea how difficult it is for me to train in something so constricting as this," she said waving a hand at her dress.

Indeed. It was _quite _constricting, he thought. Brandon smirked before bending down so they were eye level. He took her chin in his hand smiling amusedly at her. "You are quite a girl. Lena," he said softly. "Sota and I are expecting great things from you." The girl gasped at his words, not believing that Brandon, the same Brandon that constantly teased and bickered with her ever since she joined him and his brother, was actually saying this. The cooper hair male saw the stupefied look on her face and used it to his advantage as he guided her out of the apartment and down the hall to where Millicent Hayden resided.

--

"Oh dear, oh dear," the woman cried looking over the girl before her.

"I hope this isn't too much trouble Madame," Brandon said courteously, "I know that she is a little rough around the edges when it comes to-"

"Excuse me Brandon," Lena interrupted as kindly as she could with a polite smile on, "but I don't think Mrs. Hayden-"

"Oh nonsense dear," the woman cried. "Call me Aunt Millicent. And don't worry dear," she said looking at Brandon. "The way you described her earlier made her out to be so some kind of uneducated improper girl, but I can clearly see that she is quite intelligent and very lovely. I thought my work would be cut out for me but this should be fairly simple."

"Thank you, ma'am. I'll leave so I can let you work your magic," Brandon said smiling gratefully at the woman before looking down at Lena. He bent down, pressing a quick kiss against her cheek causing a faint blush to be summoned to her cheeks. "Be good," he whispered pulling away from her and walking back down the hall.

"Well let's get started," Aunt Millicent said clapping her hands together. "We mustn't dilly dally," she said before ushering the girl in.

Aunt Millicent's apartment was to be expected. It was overly feminine which was probably due to the fact that she had no husband. There were some aspects that showed she did actually live with a son which included a cricket bat and glove and several textbooks that would be considered improper for a woman to learn about.

On the mantle of the fireplace there were many pictures cluttered together. Many were old, showing the woman as she was as a young girl. Some contained pictures of three children two boys and a girl standing with two adults whom Lena assumed were their parents. One of most recent pictures, though, was a group photo of the same three children and their parents, Aunt Millicent, and six other children, all boys. On closer examination, as Aunt Millicent went to gather the needed supplies, Lena saw that all of the last six boys in the picture seemed utterly dirty and that the three earlier children were in their night clothes. It was strange to see a woman as dignified looking as Aunt Millicent to have such a picture openly on display, but the girl shrugged thinking who was she to judged.

Something in the picture other than the children's appearance caught her attention. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure that the woman wasn't coming back before reaching up and taking the picture. She looked at it closely, having to squint her eyes a little, but she saw it. Behind the happy group was an open window and floating around the window was what appeared to be a small speck of light. Others would automatically assume it was some kind of flaw in the film but something told Lena otherwise. The speck seemed to illuminate something. "_A boy's face? Outside of a window?" _she thought, eyebrows rising slightly. Despite how unorthodox it seemed it was true; there was a boy outside of the window in the photo. He wore a grin on his face, obviously pleased that he had been able to sneak into the photo without the others noticing but there was something else. He looked…sad.

Lena couldn't describe it and she felt like she never would be but the boy was sad, as if he was leaving behind something important to him. Looking closer, the raven hair girl saw that the boy's gaze was directed at the young girl in the picture; a look of want and disappointment in his eyes.

"They say a picture tells a thousand words," a voice chuckled behind her. The girl gasped, almost dropping the picture as she spun around to see a brunette hair young man with an amused grin on his face standing behind her. He chuckled at her expression, not knowing that she was internally berating herself for not being more aware of her surroundings like Brandon and Sota had constantly taught her. "So, you must be Lena," he said shrugging off his jacket and hanging up before walking over to her and extending a hand to her. The girl shook his hand, surprising him when she made her grip firm and strong and not daintily like most girls did. "My mother has been talking about you all day," he grinned looking at the door where they could both hear the woman shuffling around look for the needed items for the girl's preparation. "I think she's glad to have someone else to dote on, especially a girl. I have a girl cousin but she doesn't like to be overly dressed up. That's her right there," he said pointing to the girl in the photo.

"Okay dear, I have everything and have started up the-Oh darling. You're home," Aunt Millicent smiled at the sight of her home.

"Yes mother," the young man nodded. Lena guessed that he was between fourteen and sixteen. "Oh," the boy chuckled, turning back to Lena, "I forgot to introduce myself. Terribly sorry. My name is Slightly Hayden."

"Slightly?" Lena found herself asking out loud. Slightly wasn't exactly a common name in London, or anywhere else for the matter.

"Yeah," the boy leaned in towards her. "Short for Slightly Crazy, or that's at least what my friends say," he said standing back. "Anyway, mother, I'll stay out of your way. I have to study about the past kings of Britain," he sighed disdainfully gathering his things and walking to another room. "Nice meeting you," he said to Lena before he was gone.

Aunt Millicent sighed as she watched her son walk out of the room before looking back at Lena. "Such a good boy he is. I'll forever bless the day that I found him," she sighed leading the girl to the washroom.

"Found?" Lena once again found herself questioning.

"Yes," Aunt Millicent nodded turning on the bath's water. "He's not my son by blood but all the same he is my son," she sighed sitting on the edge of the tub before once again looking at the girl. "How old are you dear?"

"Ten- I mean twelve," the girl said quickly catching herself. For a moment she forgot how old she was. Living with Sota and Brandon caused many dates to slip by without notice one of those being her birthday. When exactly _was her _birthday, again? The date was hazy, almost so forgotten that long ago she had used the date that she began living with Sota and Brandon to tell mark another year older.

"Oh my! I thought you were much older dear. My son's age at fact," Millicent gasped. "Anyway, dear, please take off your clothes so I can clean you up. Your hair needs a good washing." Lena complied, taking off her clothes with the assistance of Aunt Millicent before getting into the warm, relaxing, bubbly bath water. Millicent took a bottle of what Lena assumed was more soap and poured some on top of her head, lathering her hair. "So, dear, Mr. Brandon and Mr. Sota are your cousins?"

"Yes. They are taking care of me while my grandmother is getting over a terrible illness," Lena said letting the lie that she and her two companions had devised slip easily from her mouth.

"Well, I hope she gets better," Millicent said while rinsing out the soap from the girl's hair. "But what about your mother and father? Are they taking care of your grandmother?"

"My mother and father, along with my older sister, are dead."

The woman obviously wasn't expecting that and was silent for several minutes, letting an awkward silence fill the room. "Okay, dear, come out," the woman finally said taking out a towel. She wrapped it around the girl before taking another one and drying off her hair. Once they were done the washroom, Aunt Millicent led the girl into her room where she would continue the rest of the preparations.

"Now," the older female smiled while holding up a dress that had been lying on her bed, "this would look marvelous on you, dear."

Lena made sure the towel wrapped around her was secure before taking the dress in her hands. It was quite lovely, she thought, and it wasn't as horrible as she had expected from the woman.

"This is quite marvelous, Mrs. - I mean, Aunt Millicent," the girl said. "May I ask where you got it from?"

"Oh I didn't get it dear. Your cousin, Brandon did, before he brought you over here," the woman said as she helped dress the suddenly speechless girl.

--

Slightly opened the door after hearing knocking on it to find Brandon standing there, dressed handsomely in a black tuxedo. "Oh, Mr. Brandon, you're here!" greeted the younger male. "Come in. My mother is almost done with your cousin."

"Thank you," the copper hair male nodded stepping in. After a few minutes of polite conversation between the two and awkward silence fell between them only to be interrupted when Ms. Hayden came out of the room looking extremely pleased with her work.

"Oh good! You're already here," she said to Brandon. "Lena, dear. Your escort is here."

The stormy eye male could hear the girl sigh from the other room before stepping out. He almost forgot his mannerisms at the sight of her. There she stood in the beautiful midnight blue gown that he had spent countless hours with an annoying dressmaker to get. Part of her hair was in an elegant bun while the rest fell down in soft curls around her shoulder and a black shawl hung from her arms. The young man could tell that Millicent added blush to the girl's usually pale cheeks. She looked much older than she appeared to be, the perception in her eyes finally looking appropriate for her age. The outfit, he thought, made her resemble a beautiful porcelain doll: delicate and fragile but if broken, the shards were sharp and dangerous to mess with.

"Brandon, I believe it's rude to stare," Lena said breaking the trance like state he had been in. He noticed that her cheeks were slightly redder than they were before.

Deciding to ignore her comment, Brandon gave her a mock bow before extending his arm out to her. "You did a wonderful job, Mrs. Hayden, but I fear that if we stay too much longer we will be late for the play," he said as he guided Lena to the door.

"Yes, of course," Millicent said opening the door for them. "Enjoy the show! I'll send Slightly with your clothes over later, Lena." she called after them as they walked towards the exit of the building. She sighed content before turning around to face her son whom was still frozen in shock from Lena's appearance. "_That girl will have many callers when she comes of age," _she thought shaking her head.

--

"You never told me what the name of the play is that we are seeing or why you are being so nice to me," Lena said as the carriage driver helped her out from the buggy.

"And it shall remain a surprise," Brandon smirked as he linked his arms with hers, dragging her to the entrance of the Duke of York's Theatre through the large crowds of people.

_"This night," _Lena thought absentmindedly, _"will definitely be one to remember." _

* * *

Hey! So once again, thanks to _Purple Shamrock 17 _for letting me borrow part of her story A Night at the Theatre. It's a really good story and I totally recommend it if you haven't read it. For those of you that have you wont really noticed the connection between this chapter _and Purple Shamrock 17 _story till next chapter. I originally planned to have it all in one chapter but sometimes when I write too much my writing gets crappy so yeah. Also, it's finals week for me so I can't really concentrate that well.

Oh, just incase you were confused, the beginning of this story takes place around the early 1900's.

Okay so, Aunt Millicent may have been out of character but that's just how I thought she would act when she adopted Slightly. Don't know if Hayden is here last name, probably not but I couldn't remeber it or find it online so I just made her name up. Yeah, Slightly is kind of older, about 15. When Wendy went with Peter to Neverland, for this story, he was 14 and so was Slightly, so about more or less than a year has pass. Kind of conflicts _with Purple _Shamrock's story a little but not too much...I hope...

Anyway, nothing more to say so**_...PLEASE REVIEW!! _**


	4. Lena: A Night at the Theatre Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan in any shape, form, or size, nor do I own a _Night at the Theater _by the ever so kind Purple Shamrock 17. I do own Lena (Yue), Brandon, and Sota.**

**A Night at the Theatre: Leaving this Behind**

_We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
'cause we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow_

**_-Ordinary People by John Legend_**

* * *

  
It took a great deal of strength not to just snap harshly at one of the surrounding finely dressed and gluttonous group of people surrounding her. There weren't many times where Lena had to actually use the etiquette skills that Sota had taught her. It was a very hard task indeed, like training a new puppy. The raven hair girl really didn't see the purpose really. Her training had been hard enough. Did one really need skills on how to make polite small talk when one had a goal such as hers to acheive?

She shifted, her skirts swaying slightly as she tried to tune out the loud, bombastic, talking of people that had way too much time and money for their own good. Brandon had left her side for a moment to check in their coats at the coat check leaving her to endure the significantly older gentlemen and ladies talk about meaningless and idle chatter.

"Well, I hope this production will be an improvement on the last one!" remarked an older man in his fifties. "Absolutely awful! No plot at all! Have you heard what this one is about, William?"

"I heard there were pirates and fairies in it," said William, a scrawny brown haired man with glasses.

"Fairies!" scoffed the older man. "Well, this play is doomed then. There are no such things as fairies!"

Lena rolled her eyes. She didn't see the point of people going to see a play that they were already bent on thinking that it was horrible. If they thought that way, why did they come in the first place?

Her eyes scanned the room, looking for her escort when her eyes landed on a family nearby. They seemed familiar though she knew she had never met them. There were two adults, a mother and a father with a young girl and boy. The girl's dark blonde hair was cleaned neatly and set into a style appropriate for her age though Lena expected the girl was probably around her age. The boy's dirty blonde hair was smoothed down, streaks of gold running through it. For some odd reason, Lena thought he would look better in more liberating clothes than the tux that he wore, no matter how handsome he looked in it. He just didn't seem suitable for this type of atmosphere. Not that she was saying that the boy shouldn't be here because if anyone shouldn't be here it should have been her but…there was just something about him, something that made it seem wrong for him to be confined in the dull and controlling hands of society.

She felt drawn to him. She wanted to speak to him but the girl was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw Brandon making his way towards her, breaking the spell that the boy may have unknowingly cast on her. Brandon caught many women's stares with his obvious bright copper hair combed back in a dignified manner and his entrancing stormy grey eyes that were at the moment were on nothing else but her and she could feel the jealous stares on her back but for what reason she couldn't think of. It was, after all, just Brendon she was talking about.

"Are you ready to find our seats?" he asked extending out his arm. She nodded, taking his arm as he guided her through the crowd stuffed in the elegant hall, beautifully crafted chandeliers hanging above.

While walking up the stairs that led to the booth that they were going to be sitting in, they passed the family that she had seen earlier. She discreetly watched as the girl talked animatedly to the boy, seemingly describing something that he didn't quite comprehend. At her close range, she caught a glimpse of his vivid green eyes containing freedom, mischief, happiness, and laughter in their green depths.

The raven hair girl must not have been as discreet as would have had liked because the boy caught sight of her. A look of confusion crossed his face which his companion must have mistaken for confusion over what she had just said as she contiuned to chatter on. The boy stared at Lena as if trying to contemplate something.

"Come along, you two," the mother said, drawing the boy's attention away from her. "We should go find our seats." The two children followed the woman and her husband towards the doors to the entrance of the theatre, the raven hair girl watching them.

Lena shook her head, once they were out of sight, rubbing her temple slightly. "Is something wrong?" Brandon asked a hint of worry in his voice.

"Nothing at all," the girl replied continuing to follow him to their seats.

--

Lena was more intertwined with the plot of the play than either herself or Brandon could have ever imagined. The play, known as either _The Boy Who Would Not Grow Up_ or simply as _Peter Pan, _enticed the girl. She didn't exactly know why. Maybe it was because it held so much imagination that she, herself, had once had or maybe it was the fact that Neverland, the main setting for the play, simply defied all the rules of proper etiquette with its pirates, mermaids, Indians, fairies, and little boys that didn't want to grow up. She didn't know, but what was known was that the girl was immensely enjoying herself, something that Brandon was internally proud of himself for choosing the play.

Instead of watching the play, he watched Lena, reeling in the look of excitement and childish wonder that she had not yet lost, merely pushed aside when necessary. It was almost breath taking watching as the girl let down some of her mental walls, laughing like a young girl her age should do at certain aspects of the play.

It was at the part where Peter took Wendy to the mermaid's lagoon when Lena stiffened in her seat. She looked on her shoulder to see a hand resting on it. Chocolate brown eyes met soft stormy gray ones as she realized that Brandon had his arm around her. The girl blushed, grateful or maybe not, that they were in a private booth alone. A tight fluttering feeling welled up inside her, one that she was not at all familiar with as the copper hair male stared at her, all aspects of etiquette and the play forgotten.

He tilted her chin up to look directly in her eyes. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked softly, brushing a strand of hair away from her face, his hand lingering on her cheek, the pad of his thumb brushing lightly over her lips.

So many new and unfamiliar feelings welled up within her as she became flushed. She quickly pulled away from him, excusing herself under the pretense that she needed to go to the washroom.

Lena held her skirts as she practically ran from the booth. She entered the foyer, empty now that the play was in progress. She had yet to stop running and in her haste, didn't know that she was coming towards the stairs until she felt her foot land on nothing but air and her body tilt forward. Her eyes screwed shut as she waited for the impact of falling down a flight of stairs when a hand grabbed her wrist tugging her backwards, away from the stairs and onto her rear.

The girl, surprised and slightly breathless, stared up at her savior. She was even more surprised to see that it was the boy who she had been staring at earlier. His vivid green eyes caught her attention once again. She noticed that he was even more handsome up close.

"Girls sure don't pay attention," the boy sighed crossing his arms, a smirk present on his face.

Lena scowled at the boy, no longer captivated by him. "How rude," she huffed crossing her own arms and turning her head away.

"And your moody too," the boy said.

"Why I-!"

"Miss? Are you okay?" a theatre attendant asked.

"Quite," she sighed taking his offered hand to get up to her feet. "I was just-" she began turning to face the boy when she realized that he was gone. "Where did he go?"

"Excuse me, miss?" the attendant asked confused.

"The boy. He was just here. Where did he go?"

"I'm sorry, miss," the attendant said looking slightly uneasy at the thought of handling a possibly crazy person, "but there is no one else here."

The girl flushed in embarrassment and anger, huffing angrily as she walked away from the bewildered attendant and back to her booth.

She didn't notice the pair of lively green eyes follow her from above before their owner returned back to their own seat to watch the rest of the play. After all, who would want to miss a play about themselves?

--

Sota sat quietly at his desk, several maps and pieces of parchment in front of him. He took his pen, twirling it between his fingers. He wondered if Lena and Brandon were enjoying themselves at the play. He wasn't jealous that he didn't go. On the contrary he had told Brandon not to get a ticket for him under the facade that he had "work" to do and in a way, he wasn't fibbing. He did have work that was needed to be done.

He traced a finer along the longitude and latitudinal lines of the map before making an "X" over the spot where he stopped. He paused, lifting the map up to examine it. There were several more marks on the map of London that he had drawn on. He pursed his lips in frustration, getting up from his chair and walking towards the window, the pale crescent moon peaking through the fog that resided over Britain.

_"Seven years," _he thought a memory of long raven hair and nutmeg colored eyes, containing mischief floated through his mind painfully. "_Seven years since she was taken from me." _He leaned his head against the window's cool surface, a torrent of emotions rising through him. He griped the window's edge tightly; splinters beginning to form at his grip.

He was almost completely calm when something outside the window caught his attention. A thick mist scattered through the streets, moving too quickly and purposely to be natural. _"They're coming," _he thought, running over towards his desk, scooping everything into a pile and shoving it into a case nearby. He quickly gathered the already packed belongs of Lena and Brandon and sat in the middle of the floor. He concentrated on them before flicking his wrist towards them. The room temperature dropped suddenly and when it rose again, the suitcases were gone.

Sota quickly made his way out of the apartment, placing the key under the door mat that was outside of it before making his way to Mrs. Hayden's apartment. He had to pay the woman and her son a quick visit. He wanted to make sure that his and his companions' time here was forgettable…

--

"Your getting good at this," Brandon replied as he and Lena strolled down the streets of London, deciding to walk back to their apartment from the theatre.

The girl's eyes glowed a faint purple. The sky around them shone clear and bright down upon them, the mist and fog seemingly being pushed away for their benefit. "It's not that hard manipulating mist when there's already some around," she shrugged. "It's harder when I'm trying to create my own mist though."

Brandon nodded. He understood. "So," he began, "did you like the play?"

Lena's glowing violet eyes grew brighter as a smile appeared on her face. "Oh yes! It was simply wonderful!"

"I'm glad you feel that way," he said stopping her at the entrance of Kensington Gardens. Lena bit her lip, as the strange feelings she felt before returned as he stepped closer to where her feet were rooted to the spot. He stared at her with an unrecognizable expression before tilting her head up. The girl's face reddened as he leaned forward.

"Look!" she pointed breaking the moment. The copper hair male paused before pulling back slowly, looking at where she was pointing.

Not too far from where they stood, they saw a statue surrounded by tall lanterns. "Was that there before?" Brendon questioned.

The girl shook her head. "I don't think so. Let's get a closer look!"

"We can't," her copper hair companion said. "The gates are closed. We'll come back tomorrow if you want to."

"Okay," the girl nodded, nervousness returning to her as Branson continued to stare at her. She was grateful when she saw Sota coming towards them, but her relief quickly turned to dread when she saw the look on his face.

When he reached them, he handed them both their cloaks which, without a word they put on, raising their hoods over their heads. It was time for them to end their time in London it seemed. As she half listened to Sota and Brandon chanting under their breaths, she turned her head towards the sky. She saw a black figure, larger than a bird, zip in front of the moon and across the sky.

_"The second star to the right, and straight til morning," _she thought to herself, remembering a line from the play as snow began to fall around them. She didn't know it at the time, but she would soon need the directions. And like that, they were gone.

* * *

Yeah! I really liked this chapter. Thanks once again to _Purple Shamrock 17. _If you haven't guessed, the boy and the girl that Lena were looking at were Peter and Wendy. I used some lines from _A Night at the Theatre _so you can have an idea where everything takes place or whatever. If you want to know more about what happened to them during their time at the play then check out Shamrock's story. The part where Lena bumped into Peter was sometime during his little "prank" on the lead actor of the play if you were confused.

Anyway, Lena's story is soon coming to an end and in it's place, the great Yue le Fay will arise! Yay!

Um...nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	5. Lena: Please, Don't Remeber Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. I do own Lena/Yue, Brandon, Sota, this story's plot and any other characters.**

**Please, Don't Remember Me**

_I never said I'd lie in wait forever  
If I did we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try...  
_

_-**The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance**_

_4 years later, 1908: Chicago_

It was amazing, she realized, how one touch could send her over the edge and how _he_ could easily do it too.

"This is simply delightful, Ms. Agatha," she complimented the food, trying to keep focus.

"Why, thank you," the pale stick like woman smiled back. Her face and body was gaunt and hollow like a skeleton, her skin seeming to stick thinly like paper to her bones, but overall she was a nice woman who was temporarily allowing Lena, Sota, and Brandon stay at her home.

Lena smiled pleasantly all the while biting her cheek, holding back a moan that was threatening to escape.

"Yes," Brandon agreed from the seat next to her. "Dinner was magnificent, once again, but I surely can not wait for dessert," he said glancing discreetly from the corner of his eyes at the subtly squirming girl in her seat. The one that he was making squirm.

"Oh! Of course. I'll go get some cake and bring them to the foyer," Ms. Agatha said getting up. She looked over towards Lena, tsking. "Dear, you look awfully flush!"

"Yes," the raven hair girl nodded, fanning herself daintily with her hand. "I think I shall go out to in the back yard to get some air."

"I'll escort you," Brandon said getting up and extending out a hand to her.

"My!" Agatha swooned as Brandon escorted Lena to the back. "You don't get many nice men like you and your brother around here. You should be very lucky to have such gentlemanly cousins, Lena."

"Quite" the girl nodded feeling she would explode if she didn't quickly make it out of the house.

Brandon smiled as he opened the door, sending a thrilling chill through the girl next to him. Once they were out on the porch, in the refreshing cool night air, all acceptable pretenses were off.

The raven hair girl found herself pressed against the house's bricks, an arm around the small of her back while the other hand caressed her face as warm, but at the same time chilling, lips moved fervently over hers.

"You're disgraceful," Lena hoarsely said as his lips pulled away from hers, down to her jaw, then neck where he lingered.

"Oh?" he murmured against her skin, kissing along the pressure parts. "How so?"

"Taking advantage of me under the table during dinner."

"Taking advantage of?" he asked pulling his face from the scoop of her neck to give her a skeptical look before his teasing lips swept across the other side of her neck, eliciting a moan from her.

"Fondling," she gasped for breath.

"Well, you can't exactly say it wasn't unwelcomed," he said huskily, moving to her ear where she felt his tongue run over before he blew cool air against it. Her knees shook making the grin on his features grow. "You know perfectly well that you could have stopped me at anytime."

"Hush!" the girl hissed pulling him closer to her as she smashed their lips back together again. A gate squeaked open and the two pulled away as Sota came into view. He looked at the two, taking in their disgruntled appearances and Lena expressionless but still blushing cheeks.

"Sota," they both bowed respectively from the waist up. Though it had become instinctual to do this when they were in private it was very awkward when they begun two years ago; two years ago when Sota was finally deemed old enough to take the spot as the head, or king, of his coven. Still in her bowed position, Lena could see the dark outlines of hidden figures lingering in the nearby trees and on the roofs of the houses next door. They had also come along with Sota's new responsibilities. Though they were sworn to protect Sota and Brandon, herself too since she was under the protection of the two, it was hard to be completely at ease when these dark figures were around. Their mysterious presence unnerved her to no end. The once secure feeling she felt in Sota's presence was now gone. Though the man himself had done nothing wrong to spite her, and though she would always look up to him and respect him, Lena had found herself drifting away from his presence over the last two years leaving her with the only option of spending her time and lessons with Brandon. This had quickly led to occurrences like the one before that became more and more frequent.

"Rise," Sota said as if the one word was tedious enough to utter. Lena and Brandon did just so as Sota swept his hand through his coal color hair. He and Brandon had both changed their natural hair colors to get a comfortable living area where they wouldn't be judged by their hair color that was pertinent to that of the Irish American class, which at the time was being racially scrutinized.

The older male sighed, his twenty-something looking face seeming to age greatly though no where near his true age. His usually calm grey eyes were now slightly tired looking with the weight of the task and responsibility he had taken on as he once again looked at the two, like a far off memory of his past…

"I'll be retiring to my room," Sota finally said walking up the steps to the porch and through the door but not before saying, "I want to have a word with you, Brandon, before you go to bed."

The younger man moaned in frustration once his brother was gone before turning to the raven hair girl. "What's wrong?" the girl questioned. A deep and thoughtful frown was etched on the male's face. "Brandon?" the girl reached up to touch his cheek.

"Don't worry," he said taking her hand, nuzzling his face into it before using it to pull her close to him once again. He leaned his forehead against hers, staring deep into her chocolate brown eyes. "I love you very much. You know that right?"

"Of course," Lena said rising on her tip toes and pressing a lingering kiss on his lips. "The feeling is mutual."

A slight look of disappointment filled his face but he knew she couldn't say those words directly back to him. They both knew a force stronger than both of them was stopping her, stepping in between their happiness, but it was okay as long as they could be with each other. That was all that mattered.

--

When Lena awoke the next morning she wasn't expecting anything exciting or out of the norm to happen that day. Just the usual tasks such as helping Ms. Agatha with simple housework (though she hated the domain women's work) before going off with Brandon for her lessons that lasted anywhere from two hours till even up to six hours depending on much they got "distracted" by each other. Any time remaining was either her free time with Brandon or helping Ms. Agatha prepare dinner, another task she hated. On some occasions, Sota would call her into the study where he had taken up refuge for a quick chat before sending her away, knowing full well about her uneasiness about being near him with so many hidden eyes watching.

Anyway, that was a somewhat normal day for the girl and the kind of day she was expecting it to be, so, you could just imagine her surprise when she stepped down stairs, fully dressed to see horrid pink streamers everywhere in the living room with a banner hanging overhead reading, "Happy Birthday!" A small pile of wrapped presents were placed on a nearby stand, also in pink.

Distancing herself from the feminine color, she made her way to the kitchen where Ms. Agatha was cooking over the stove. "Oh, Ms. Agatha!" Lena cried out, rushing to the woman. "You don't have to cook since it's your birthday and all."

"What ever are you talking about dear?" the woman asked confusedly.

"It's your birthday…isn't it?" the girl asked unsure herself.

"My!" the woman said putting her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me you've forgotten your own birthday!"

"My…birthday?" Lena questioned incredulously. "What is today's date?"

"August the twenty-second, dear."

She couldn't believe it. She _had _actually forgotten her birthday. The streamers, the gifts…the _pink _streamers and the _pink _gifts were all for her. But how was Ms. Agatha able to remember the girl's birthday when she herself hadn't? She was sure she had never told her since birthdays at the moment were at the bottom of her priority list. So…how?

"Good morning," both Sota and Brandon greeted, the latter trying to hide a smug grin on his face as he glanced at the pink streamers and the girl's pink blushing cheeks.

"Happy Birthday," Sota said placing a loving kiss on the girl's forehead. She smiled, about to thank him when lips were pressed chastely against hers. She looked at the smirking Brandon in shock before looking back at Agatha, relieved to see that the woman had had her back turned on them.

"Happy Birthday, dearest Lena," the young male said kissing both her cheeks and joining his brother at the breakfast table.

The girl was in a stupor as she processed everything that was going on. "Come on dear," Agatha said piling the food on their plates. "You must eat to get your energy so you'll be ready for your party."

"Party?" the raven hair girl once again questioned.

"Oh dear! Weren't you two supposed to tell her?" the woman asked. Brandon had a sour look on his face at the mention of the party and Sota looked sheepish.

"We may have forgotten to warn her," he chuckled.

"_Why is all of this happening this year? What's so special?"_ Lena wanted to ask but decided to bite her tongue and at least keep quiet. The woman didn't need to know that she hadn't thought about her birthday since she was six.

Once breakfast was eaten and the plates were cleared away, Ms. Agatha went to work on the cake and other foods for the party, prohibiting Lena from doing any house work which the girl was more than grateful for. Brandon and Sota had left and wouldn't be back into around when the party started, leaving Lena to her own devices.

She spent most of the day reading, flipping through a book by the well known British playwright J.M. Barrie. It was one of her favorites, the story of the boy who would never grow up. It wasn't necessarily the characters that caught her attention but the world of Neverland itself. So, that's how Ms. Agatha found her, the sun having already set, daydreaming about adventures in Neverland.

"Dear, you must get ready. Your guest will arrive soon and you have still yet to dress," the woman chastised.

"Of course," Lena nodded, reluctantly returning from her vivid daydream adventures. She dressed in one of her favorite dresses, a powder blue one despite the somewhat saddened protest of Agatha who thought the pink one would look much better. "_Not a chance," _the girl thought while politely declining.

It wasn't too long before the first group of guest arrived. Lena greeted them, putting on polite chit-chat. She had never even seen some of these people in her whole life yet she was expected to act as if they were old acquaintances. Most of them were the sons and daughters of wealthy families which Sota was partnering with for his business that was used as a cover up to seem normal and not seem suspicious. It would be a bad move to disrespect any of these people despite that it wasn't necessary to keep up these polite airs. Brandon and Sota already had enough gold and jewels to buy their own country with still enough to buy a second.

Lena moved across the room, making sure all of her guests were comfortable. On a few occasions headstrong young men would try to start up a conversation with her. She would quickly talk to them, answering any of their questions about her time in Europe with false stories that she had told so much they almost were real before moving on. Most of them took the hint that she wasn't interested in them but there was on group of three that didn't seem to catch on.

Their haunting dark eyes seemed to follow her around and she could sense them doing so. They were handsome, to say the least, but not overly so and it was a dark aura that surrounded them. They gave off the same presence that the Sota's hidden figures seemed to give off but theirs was darker, colder. They really scared the stubborn girl. They were different then the other guests. They kept to themselves, not counting the few occasions where they had called her over. They basically asked the same questions most of the other guest had but it was the way they looked at her that scared her. Their eyes were emotionless save for one thing…hunger.

The soft sighs of girls swooning was heard, a sound that Lena had associated whenever Brandon and Sota entered a public place with unmarried young women. The sound usually annoyed her but at the moment she was grateful for it. She quickly made her way towards the door where the two males were standing, trapped by a group of flirtatious female guest.

Brandon locked eyes with her as she came into view, a look in them akin to something like "Save me". The raven hair girl had to hold back a laugh as she stepped in front of them kissing them both once on the cheek.

"What's wrong?" Sota asked noticing her slight shaking.

The girl didn't try to even think of a lie. Sota was both a brother and father figure to her. She could never lie to him after all he had done. "Those three boys," she murmured softly though she knew both of her companions could hear her perfectly well. "They scare. Their presence…it's…"

"Let me handle it," Sota said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder before moving off towards the group of three. They looked expectantly at him, giving slight subtle bows with their heads. Lena saw Sota mutter something to them before he and the three walked off into the backyard. Lena felt a wave of fear for him hit her.

"Don't worry," Brandon said softly, sensing her discomfort. "He'll take care of it. Neither of us will let you be taken away from us." She nodded; though somewhere back in her mind not fully believing his words.

The peaceful setting of the party was broken as a shrill scream was sounded. Everyone turned just in time to see Ms. Agatha fall limply to the floor from the kitchen. Many would have thought she had fainted if it weren't for the two small bleeding holes in the side of her neck. One of the three men who had frightened Lena earlier stepped out from the kitchen wiping his blood covered mouth with the back of sleeve, only fulfilling to smear the dark substance more on his gruesome face. That was when everything turned into confusion and chaos. The guests screamed running around in horror and fear, trying to exit.

Lena heard Brandon hiss from next to her as another of the group of three tried to cause havoc. He tackled the male to the ground, the two rolling around as they hissed angrily at each other like animals. The raven hair girl found herself frozen in spot, watching as monsters in the form of humans entered the home killing off more guests. She had seen many of these creatures; Blood thirsty monsters that deceived with their looks. Vampires. Though these ones were nothing like the one she had gotten rid of years ago in the subway or, for that matter…Brandon and Sota. She was so shocked that she didn't even notice the supposed leader of the three men from before running towards her, fangs bearing.

A clang, and then the sound of metal against flesh was heard. Lena looked up to see a figure hidden under a black cloak standing before her, with a sword through the attacking male. The impaled let out a horrendous shriek before disappearing into ashes. Lena gasped as the cloaked figure turned towards her, his sword still out raised towards her. Suddenly, he flipped the sword in his hand so the hilt was held out towards her. She looked at it confused before taking it hesitatingly. The silver metal of the hilt seemed to heat at her touch as a sense of clarity filled her, almost completing her. She looked back up at the figure to see that it was gone, no where to be found in the chaos.

Now, at this time black clad people had entered the home instantly fighting with the intruders. These were the hidden figures that had always seemed to be watching them. It felt strange, Lena decided while taking care of a vampire that was about to suck from an unconscious girl, to fight with beings that had once given her great uneasiness.

She had only gotten rid of three rogue vampires with her sword when she felt someone grab her waist. She squirmed, trying to pull away, until she recognized Brandon's scent mixed with blood. She looked at him, his copper hair falling in front of his eyes, the spell that was hiding its true color gone. "We need to get you out of here," he said urgently, ushering her through the crowd of fighting vampires and up the stairs. Lena briefly wondered what the neighbors would think of the sounds coming from the house before pushing that thought away.

They entered her room where Brandon locked the door before rushing over towards her closet, taking out an already packed bag. He tossed it at her which she nimbly caught before walking swiftly back to her. Without warning her grabbed her face and pulled it towards his, kissing her like a thirsting man would drink water. The sword and bag in her hands dropped forgotten to the floor as she returned his kiss. He pulled away quickly taking something out of his pocket before putting it in her hand, enclosing her fingers around it. "You'll need that," he said quickly, "for where you are going."

"What are you talking about?" Lena asked fearfully "Surely you and Sota are coming with me."

"Not this time," he said shaking his head. "You're sixteen. Have you forgotten what that means for you?" he asked sharply.

The girl opened and closed her mouth, trying to say something but nothing came out. The age of sixteen was when a Mist Wolf left its immediate pack to either join or start their own. How could she have forgotten?

"I don't want to go!" she cried clinging on to him.

"You have to," Brandon said hugging her back reassuringly. "You can't stay with Sota and me any longer. You'll be looked on as a threat for those…for those who don't understand."

"I'll make them understand!"

Brandon gave a low sad chuckle. "I'm sure you could," he said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm serious!" the girl said angrily.

"I know you are, but until that time, where you are ready to go against the strongest of your enemy, you must leave," he said while banging began against the door. He stepped away, both of them reluctant to let go.

"Don't make me go," Lena whispered tears in her eyes.

"I have to, but only because I love you," he smiled sadly. "If you still had your family, you wouldn't have to be put through this pain. You would have been prepared. It seems Sota and I have failed you."

"Neither of you have failed me!" she protested. "You two _are _my family!"

"Pick up your sword and bag," he ordered after seconds of silence. She did as she was told but with a heavy heart. "I'll begin the incantation," he said raising one of his hands towards her.

"I'll find you two," she said defiantly. "I won't stop till I do!"

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen."

"You wouldn't!" she gasped as his hand glowed softly. The banging on the doors increased.

"I have to in order to ensure your safety," he said sadly.

"Promise me you'll find me."

"Lena, I-"

"Promise me!" she yelled.

Brandon sighed. She wasn't making this easier for him. She wasn't the only one hurting. "I promise, once this is all over," he said locking eyes with her, "that I'll find you, you stupid girl."

She smiled tearfully. "I'm keeping you to your word, you idiot," she said before her world went dark, the last thing she saw was the door flying open as three vampires cornered her love.

--

She awoke in a place she did not know; In a peaceful field that she had no memory of being in; under a moon lit sky that she didn't remember being under.

She rose to her feet, looking around her surroundings, the only noise being heard was the soft sound of grass playing in the breeze. She looked down at herself, at the clothing she wore. Where had she gotten them?

A slight movement in the tall grass caught her attention. She knelt down in front of a pack that she guessed was hers. Glowing by it was a strange purple stone. She held out a hand towards it. Its light grew brighter around the stone at her touch, warming her with its soft and gentle heat. A laugh that she didn't know was hers came from her mouth at the playfulness she felt from light before it dimmed down, a small male barely the length of her hand coming into view in place of the stone.

The two seemed to look at each other, speculating what the other was. Suddenly, the small male rose to her face, with the help of gossamer wings, leaving a trail of purple dust behind. He cocked his head to the side, inquisitively before grinning and hugging onto her nose.

"Stop that!" the girl laughed as his wings tickled her. The small winged man pulled away before bowing to her. The girl tilted her head in acknowledgement. "Do you know who I am?" she asked.

The fairy nodded before retelling her life in a deep bell like voice…as Yue le Fay. She believed everything he said only because of the trust that they unknowingly shared. She didn't seem to notice the look of sadness in his eyes. He had been given the duty to watch over for her, until it was time for her to remember who she _truly _was. He would stick by her through thick or thin, their lives were now intertwined by duty, by friendship, by mist…

From this moment on, though, Lena never existed.

* * *

So, this is the end of the Lena chronicles (just made that up :P) Anyway, my plans for the next chapter and maybe the one after that is getting the rest of the Mist Wolves together so you get a little more back story to them which I neglected in the original story.

I'll probably be hiding out in the Peter Pan section and Teen Titans section because my Code Lyoko fans are on a killing spree due to how I eneded my latest chapter so if they asked you if I was here say that you haven't seen me. SHHHH. Going into super sneaky ninja mode.

Okay, all weirdness aside, I want to say thanks to all my reviewers. You guys really make my day! Oh, tell me if the beginning was a little too much. Thanks.

Nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	6. A Change of Scenery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. I do own Yue, Mist Bell, the Mist Wolves, and anything else.**

**Change of Scenery**

_I want to run away, never say good bye  
I want to know the truth instead of wondering why  
I want to know the answers, no more lies  
I want to shut the door and open up my mind  
_

_-** Runaway by Linkn Park**_

_In an Unknown Place, Earth year: 1908_

"Aw," a man sighed sadly, pouting. "She escaped and I was looking ever so forward to meeting her." He sighed once again before sitting on his throne like chair in the middle of darkness surrounded by creeping mist and body less shadows. "But I guess you're more disappointed. You were looking forward to seeing her again, weren't you?" he asked looking at a figure chained to the wall.

The person rose their head, strands of bloody white hair sticking to their sweating brow as they looked upon the man that had imprisoned them here. "I'm actually glad that she escaped," they hissed angrily. "Now she's safe from the likes of you and your filth!"

The man chuckled as he glided his way down from his throne till he was kneeling right in front of them, tilting their head back with a finger. "You're so cute when you're angry. Tell me. What's the matter? Are you jealous? Afraid that she'll take your place in my heart?"

"You don't have a heart, you bastard" the other person spat.

The man grinned, tipping the other's head back more exposing more of their neck. "You know," he said running a finger down the line of exposed skin causing the imprisoned person to shudder in distaste at the feeling, "you're the only one for me," he said placing his icy cold lips against the person's skin. "My Snow White Queen," he murmured before sinking his teeth into their skin.

The person whimpered in pain and fear before they fell limply against the man. He chuckled as he pulled away, unlocking the shackles that held his prisoner before picking them up and carrying their limp form to his chambers.

--

_1993, London_

The busy streets of London were filled with cars moving to and fro while pedestrians enjoyed the refreshing breeze and clear sky. Within the crowd of busy people was a raven hair girl, the hood of a black hoodie pulled over her head and dark sunglasses covering her eyes. Walking next to her, with a bag carried over his shoulder, was a violet hair man, quite taller than she was. His eyes too were covered behind dark sunglasses and he was gaining alot of disapproving looks from those of the older generation.

They stopped at a nearby park. Kingston Gardens to be precise. They sat on a bench facing the park's most well known piece, the statue of the boy who would not grow up.

"I always feel so relaxed coming here," she murmured resting her head on the boy's shoulder as they sat on a bench near the statue.

"Relaxation is too quiet," the boy mumbled lowly in her ear. "You know I prefer excitement. Same goes for you too, so don't even lie," he said nudging his head with hers.

"Excitement is always good but still…" she sighed straightening up in her seat. The boy shrugged as he reached inside the bag, pulling out a jar full of honey.

"Want some?" he offered.

"Too sweet," the girl said shaking her head.

"More for me," the violet hair teen shrugged before scooping the thick golden liquid out with his fingers and into his mouth.

"Learn some manners, you uncouth pixie," she swatted playfully at him.

"You forgot devilishly handsome," he smirked at her.

"You're so full of yourself," the girl sighed looking away before she felt a tug on pant leg. She looked down to see a young girl, around six, with short choppy raven hair and grayish blue eyes. The older girl smiled down at the younger one. "Hello little one," she smiled. "What is your name?"

"Rina," the girl said shyly.

"My name is Yue and this is my friend, Mist Bell."

"You can call me Mist," the boy winked. "Mist Bell sounds so girly."

Rina nodded looking at Mist. "I like your wings," she said.

The boy looked proudly at the girl before putting his jar of honey aside. He got off the bench and knelt down so they were face to face. He lowered his sunglasses slightly from his eyes so that she could see his glowing lavender irises. "Oh! So you can see them? Well thank you. I like your eyes. They shine beautifully. Make sure you don't let mischievous pixies like me take them from you."

"You're scaring her Mist," his companion sighed.

"I'm not scaring her. Am I scaring you, dear?" the boy asked. "I honestly mean no harm to you. Besides, I'm under contract," he said glancing at Yue.

Rina shook her head. "No. I'm fine," the girl said looking over her shoulder.

"Something wrong?" Yue asked.

"My mommy told me I should meet you," the little girl said.

"And where is she?"

"The monsters killed her," Rina said.

"Monsters?" Yue said keeping her smile up. "What monsters?" Rina wrapped her arms around herself, unable to speak.

"Hey, Yue," Mist poked Yue. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah," Yue nodded noticing the girl's eyes shifting from their grayish blue to a vibrant glowing violet. "When was the last time you saw your mommy?" Yue asked.

The little girl looked at her finger, counting them off. "This many weeks," she said holding up three fingers. "But I wasn't afraid," Rina said proudly pointing at herself. "A big doggy protected me. It told me that you would take care of me."

"_A doggy?" _Yue thought to herself before looking back at the girl. "The doggy was right," she said picking up Rina in her arms. "I'll make sure to protect you from those monsters. Now, sleep," she said graving her hand over the child's eyes. "I'm sure you're tired. The little girl tried to protest, but despite the time of day, Yue was right, she was tired, thus falling asleep in the older girl's arms.

"So," Mist sighed, sitting back on the bench, "If I'm not reading into this wrong, her mother is dead, killed by monsters. She's been alone for weeks with little to no food and she met a talking doggy?"

"Vampires," Yue murmured. "That's what she's probably talking about."

"How can you be so sure?" Mist whispered eyes looking around the park for anything suspicious.

"Vampires are the only creatures that dare to lay a hand on _my_ kind," the older girl whispered twirling a lock of Rina's hair softly around her finger. "They all deserve to die."

Mist Bell looked away silently. "Let's head back to the others," he said suddenly. "I'm afraid that if we leave them alone for too long they'll wind up killing each other."

"And then there will be peaceful silence once again," Yue chuckled standing, Rina in her arms.

"Silence is boring," Mist said standing up. "That's why I couldn't stand life as a solitary fey."

"Oh, so that was why I was so unfortunate in meeting you. I'm a magnet for unwanted excitement," Yue said beginning to walk.

"You know you like it," the boy smirked before yawning. "This glamour is tiring to keep up. Let's hurry."

"Okay," Yue agreed as they walked towards the area they were staying at. "You know, there's one thing that's been bothering me," she murmured after a while of silence.

"What is it?"

"She said a talking 'doggy' helped her."

The fairy in disguise shrugged. "Is that so hard to believe after everything that's happened to you? Besides, it would only make sense that the 'doggy', probably a wolf, would talk to her. She is one of your kind."

"That's the thing," Yue sighed keeping her patience leveled. Sometimes she felt like her closets companion danced around her questions, avoiding them purposely. "There are no wolves in London, except for the ones in the zoo."

"There are some in the rural areas."

"I doubt they would talk or come into the city."

"You over analyze things," Mist sighed shaking his head. "Ah," he said pleased. "We're here."

Yue looked up at the apartment building where they were staying. The building definitely looked like it had seen better days. It wasn't too horrible but it wasn't the best either. The raven hair girl couldn't figure out why she was drawn to such a run down place but once she saw it, she decided to stay here for their time in London. She even forced the land lord to give her a specific room that she hadn't even seen before.

They walked inside, passing by doors where various loud noises could be heard coming from. "Let's take the stairs," Mist said. "The elevator makes me uncomfortable."

"Aw, is the tough fairy scared?" Yue teased.

"Metal," the fairy said simply giving her a pointed look. "Lots and lots of metal. I'm surprised I've survived this far," he said sticking his hands in his pockets as they began their climb up to the fourth floor, the highest level since this apartment was built in a time before the elevators were installed.

They reached their floor, Rina still asleep. "Mist, can you get the key? It's in my pocket," the raven hair girl said.

A mischievous look crossed the boy's face as he went into her pocket…her back pocket. "This one?" he asked innocently as the palm of his hand felt the curve of her rear.

"You perverted little pixie," the girl sighed, not even blushing. It was very typical for him to act this way though they both viewed their relationship with each other as nothing more than brother-sister. "It's in the front pocket and you could have just used your mist to get it out."

"Then where would the fun be in that?" he smirked taking out her key, his long sleeve covering the palm of his hand as he held the item and inserted it into the door. As the door open, the dingy outward appearance of the apartment never looked better.

The floor and walls were soaked with icy cold water. The three beds were unmade. Tables were turned over and vases were broken and, right in the middle of the mess, were five soaking wet girls, ranging in age and appearance.

Le Fay closed her eyes in frustration. "Do I even _want _to know?" she asked.

"It was her fault!" four of the girls said pointing to a tanned skin brunette with bright green eyes who was the oldest out of the five.

"Traitors," the girl mumbled under her breath as she crossed her arms, giving Yue a defiant look.

"What was it this time?" Mist Bell sighed.

"They stole my stuff again!" the brunette, Jade said pointing to two identical brunette hair girls with light brown eyes.

"No we didn't!" the girl said simultaneously.

Jade fumed. "You little-!"

"What did Euria and Neva supposedly take from you?" Yue asked calmly.

"My blades!"

"You mean these?" Yue asked handing Rina to Mist Bell. She raised her hands, palms up as cool mist began to creep into her hands before solidifying into two twin bladed swords.

"My blades!" Jade cried snatching the blades away from Yue.

"Yes, the same blades that I told you this morning that I was getting repaired because of the damage you caused to them," the raven hair girl sighed as the twins stuck their tongues out tauntingly at an embarassed Jade. "If you had been listening, then the apartment wouldn't be like this and you wouldn't be the one cleaning it up."

"WHAT!" Jade cried out. "They provoked me! They should at least help too."

"But who is the oldest out of you five?" Yue questioned narrowing her eyes.

"Selena told Jade that she was over reacting," another girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes said while ringing the water free from her hair. "Now Selena is wet."

"Hey," a curly red headed girl said finally noticing the sleeping girl that Yue was now holding again, "who is she?"

"This, Suki, is Rina," Mist Bell explained. "She'll be joining us."

"Great, another mouth to feed and a headache in the making," Jade snorted putting her blades away.

"Maybe we would have more food if it weren't for Jade's big mouth," the blonde girl said offhandedly.

"Shut up, Selena!" the green eye girl yelled angrily.

"I'm hungry," a voice murmured. Everyone looked at Rina who was now awake, wiping her eyes free from sleep. She noticed the other girl's in the room and pulled closer to Yue, burying her head in the crook of the girl's neck.

"Don't be afraid," Yue whispered softly rubbing the girl's back. "They're going to be your new family, the Mist Wolves."

--

_Later that night_

Yue sat on the rail of the balcony, letting the wind play with her hair as she gazed up at the clear night sky. She had removed her sunglasses long ago, allowing her glowing violet eyes to show. The other girls were already asleep, Rina sharing a bed with Suki. The little raven hair girl had quickly adjusted to the others girls and even the stubborn Jade had admitted that she wasn't "that bothersome".

The Mist Wolf leader noticed someone sitting next to her on the rail but she didn't need to look to know who it was. "Aren't you tired keeping up that glamour, Mist Bell?" she asked softly.

"Yue, there's something I need to tell you," the disguised fairy said in an unusually serious tone.

"I'm always listening," Yue said directing her gaze at him.

"You're a very intelligent girl and if anyone were to think differently then their intelligence should surely be questioned."

"Thank you, but why the compliment?"

"I'm not finished," Mist sighed. "It's because that I know you're smart that I also know that you know that I know something isn't right."

"Care to repeat that?"

The boy sighed again, his body fading away until the only thing left was a small winged male. The fairy flew up to the girl's shoulder, taking a seat on it. "It's 1993, Yue. It's been eighty-five years since you found yourself in the middle of some random field in Ireland. You didn't remember anything until I told you who you were."

"Oh, is _that _what you're getting at?" Yue smiled sadly as she looked back up at the sky. "Is there something wrong that I believe everything you told me about my life? Have you been lying to me?"

"Yue, I-"

"Don't worry my little Mist Bell," she said kissing him on the head. "You wouldn't lie to me without a reason. I put my trust in you and I've always have. I've already expected that you wouldn't be able to tell me anything about my past. I know I'm Yue le Fay, leader of the Mist Wolves, but I know I wasn't born that way right?" The fairy remained silent and the girl sighed. "I only remember glimpse and pieces. My home being burnt down, my family gone, and…someone saving me, taking care of me," she said placing her hand over her heart, "someone loving me."

The girl shook her head, chuckling suddenly to herself. "What is so funny?" Mist asked.

"I also…" the girl said in between giggles, "remember something about a green tight wearing boy who was actually a girl. I think it may have been a play."

"Perhaps about that boy you like to read about," the fairy chuckled as his girl turned red.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the girl said swatting the fairy away from her.

Mist laughed as he floated in front of her face. "Oh yes you do," he said floating on his back. "If you believe in fairies clap your hands!" he said in a high pitch voice that was even higher then his bell like one. "Come on Yue! You're not clapping."

"Oh bug off. You're so annoying sometimes."

"What is really annoying are those fairies who think they're so high and mighty relying on kids to live rather than the nature around them," Mist said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are there even such fairies like that?" Yue asked.

"Yeah," the male nodded. "But not on Earth."

"Where then?"

The small male flew around the girl several times, sprinkling purple sparkling dust on her before landing on her head. "Second star to the right and straight on till morning."

"You can't be serious," Yue said rolling her eyes.

"Yue," the fairy said hanging his head over the top of hers to look at her. "Would I ever mislead you about these types of things?"

The girl sighed, rolling her eyes. "No."

"Then I suggest we go there."

"What? Why?"

"We need to properly train the girls more," Mist Bell said. "It's too difficult to do it here surrounded by so many humans and…so many vampires. Neverland, though I despise its snobby fairies, is the safest place. No vampires in sight. Of course there are pirates but they're fairly easy to handle. The Indians will probably be happy to help us if we need anything and-"

"So…he's real?"

"Who? Oh! You mean Pan? Yeah he's real."

"We should avoid him knowing of our prescence then."

"Though I'm wondering why I'm fine with that. I heard his fairy was an annoying little pixie with the shortest temper anyway," Mist said.

"I want to surprise him," Yue said her gaze held intent on the brightest star in the sky, Neverland.

"You do?" the fairy asked confused before shrugging. "You're the boss. When are we leaving?"

Yue looked at the ground where she saw a shadow dash across the street, coming closer towards the apartment building. "Now," she ordered getting up from the rail. "Hurry! Wake the girls! We need to be out of here in five minutes!"

"We're already ready," a voice said. Yue looked up to see Jade smirking at her, the others including Rina, awake and holding all ready packed bags in thier hands.

"Selena knew you this would happen, so she made the others prepare earlier," Selena grinned before handing a bag to Yue. "Yue's bag is already packed for her."

The raven hair girl smirked. "What would I do without you guys? Mist Bell, shower them," she said before the fairy flew above the girls' heads showering them in purple glitter. Yue knelt down in front of Rina, taking her head. "Do me a favor and just think about the place where we're going. I'll do the rest."

"Where are we going?" Suki asked.

"Neverland."

The door to the apartment burst opened revealing...an empty room.

"They already left," murmured the person who just kicked the door open. "I was too late...to warn them..."

--

_Present Time, Neverland_

A place of dreams and wishes. A child's paradise. A beautiful and eternal place filled with magic. This was Neverland.

In the forest of Neverland, among the tall trees that provided shade from the hot sun, was a tree trunk that contained a hidden entrance that led to an underground hideout where a tall boy sood. His long bangs, dirty blonde hair with streaks of gold, hung in front of his frustrated green eyes, his skin kissed by the sun.

A tiny winged female sat atop a shelf twirling a strand of her golden blonde hair around her small finger, observing the boy while he stared at the mirror holding his reflection.

The boy let out a frustrated sigh, his tenth in the last hour if the fairy had counted right. The boy quickly walked over to a wall across the room that had hastily drawn lines on it, the last one always slightly higher than the one before it. The boy took a piece of charcoal that laid on the ground before pressing his back against the wall and reaching up with the hand holding the charcoal to draw a line where the top of his head was.

He stepped away from the wall, eyes locking on the place where he had drawn the new line. The small female floated over towards his shoulder with the aid of her gossamer golden wings to also look at the line he had drawn. The boy cried out in frustration falling to his knees and throwing the charcoal angrily at the wall. The fairy tried to calm the boy down fearing that he would do something that he may regret.

A dark, messy hair boy poked his head inside the room, his grey eyes immediately falling on the blonde boy. "Another tantrum, I see, eh?" he questioned stepping further into the room avoiding the broken toys and other items that were on the floor. "Really need a maid," he muttered before standing before the boy. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

The fairy angrily floated up into the boy's face yelling in her chime like voice as she pointed to the wall with lines on it. "Up to that again?" the boy sighed looking down at the sulking boy on the floor. "Geez, get up," he said nudging the boy with his foot. "The younger lads want to go hunting but they don't want to go without their fearless leader."

"I'm not going," was the muffled reply as the blonde buried his head into his hands. "They can't see me like this."

"Oh, so you want me to go out there and tell the others that our leader is an old codfish?" the dark hair boy taunted.

"I am _not _a codfish!"

"Then prove it. Or are you…chicken?" the boy asked imitating said bird. "Bwak-bwak bwaaak! I'm Peter Pan, a chicken!" he said placing his hands on his hips and flapping his arms.

"I am not!" the blonde said getting to his feet, before rushing towards the entrance of his room.

"Where you going, Pan?" the dark hair boy asked.

"Hunting with the boys of course," the blonde said flashing a mischievous smirk before leaving.

"Slightly, old boy, that was easier than you thought," he murmured to himself before stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Tink, you coming?" The fairy sniffed before turning up her nose and floating pass the boy. "After you," the boy mocked bow. Before he left the room though, he turned back to the wall with the markings on it.

Picking up the discarded piece of charcoal he pressed his back against the wall and drew a line for himself where the top of his head was. He frowned as he looked at it. "Peter and I have grown another inch…in Neverland… What the bloody hell is going on?" he swore.

* * *

So, yay! I added Peter in this one and I introduced the girls. Originally, this chapter was going to be all about how each girl met Yue but I decided to save that for later.

For people who read the original story, Euria and Neva are Rain and Snow. I just changed their names because it would have gotten confusing as other characters came up. I'm also thinking about changing Mist Bell's name because that could also cause problems but I may just keep it the same. **Glamour**, for those of you who don't know, is what a fey's disguise is called. They use it to blend in with humans sometimes luring them into traps, but Mist Bell wont do that.

Hopefully, next chapter Yue and Peter will meet.

Nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	7. Unconventional Meetings Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. Just the Mist Wolves.**

**Unconventional Meetings- Part 1**

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your smile and the promise inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside._

_**-A Dangerous Mind by Within Temptation**_

* * *

_  
_

An Indian girl by the name of Pale River waited on the beach of Neverland under the island's full moon. She twisted the fabric of her skirt nervously. The swishing splash sound of a paddle against water caught her attention as a small row boat, from the Jolly Roger, came into view.

She smiled softly waving as a young man, simply known as Tom, waved back to her from the boat. He stepped out of the boat once he was into shallow water and swept Pale River into his strong embrace, kissing her fiercely.

The two soon pulled away, staring into each others eyes, enjoying the peaceful yet adrenaline rushing sensation of being with someone you love but knowing you can never truly be with.

A rustling within the trees caught the two lovers attention, both afraid that they had been caught by someone of one or the other's parties. They were quite surprised when they saw an unfamiliar man, his skin as white as paper, step out from the bushes of the forest.

"W-w-who are you?" Tom stuttered noticing the man's piercing red eyes as he hid Pale River behind him protectively.

"Boy, tell me," the man chuckled, "do you know a girl with raven hair and decisive violet eyes?"

"Violet eyes?" Tom questioned. "T-that's not possible."

"Actually it is," the man replied, "but since you don't seem to know anything I guess you are no use to me." A wave of pain rippled through the boy as he withered to the ground, silent screams coming from his mouth. "Now," the mysterious man said in Indian tongue as he looked at Pale River who appeared horror struck, "do _you _know of the girl of who I speak?"

She nodded.

"Good then you may go. Tell her that she can no longer hide. We'll find her and take over this place for ourselves. Can you do that?"

She nodded again, not trusting her own voice. She took a look at Tom who had stopped moving on the ground. Was he alive? Was he dead? She didn't know but to truly show her measure of love for him, the depths she'd go for him, she took off into the forest, running for her life which she held higher then his while never looking back.

The red eyed man chuckled as he walked over towards the limp figure of the pirate boy. Kneeling next to him, he lifted the boy by the collar of his shirt. "I'll need my energy and a distraction," he murmured before sinking his teeth into the boy's soft flesh. His only witnesses: the moon, the stars, and the mermaids watching from afar…

--

The peaceful scene of waterfall provided pond was instantly shattered by loud shouting and yelling.

"NOOOOOOOO!!"

"Stop squirming! It only makes things worst!"

"Rina, get in! The water won't hurt you."

Mist Bell smirked, wings fluttering as he continued to playfully braid the hair of the slightly annoyed girl whose shoulder he was perched on. "Ha! You were the one who wanted more of them," he chuckled nodding towards the other six girls who were loudly splashing each other or trying to convince the youngest, Rina, that taking baths weren't horrible events.

Yue glared at the fairy before taking a deep breath and submerging her head under water, a distant memory playing on the surface of her subconscious that reminded her of a situation similar to this…

_A very young raven hair girl with deep chocolate brown eyes refusing to take a bath like any child her age; wanting to instead play some more outside in the waning sunlight. A faceless male reassuring her that she would be safe, promising to protect and watch over her…forever…_

"Hey!" Mist cried angrily as he managed to hover in the air, completely soaked from the girl's probably intentional splash. Yue resurfaced seconds later, pushing aside her wet bangs. She took a calming breath before turning towards the others.

"Rina," she called out evenly to the small girl who stayed unmoving on the water's bank. Bluish gray eyes met light violet ones as Rina hesitatingly made her way towards her leader, sister, and mother figure. "Take off your clothes," Le Fay instructed once the girl had stopped before her. The youngest girl pouted but did as she was told, peeling off her clothes before slowly wading into the water by Yue. "Now, was that so hard?" the older girl asked as she began to scrub the others hair.

"We go through this every time with her," Jade said annoyed pointing to Rina who was now cupping water playfully in her small hands, "and every time you take your sweet time before you do anything about it."

"Because," Yue said running her fingers through Rina's hair, "I expect you all to be able to get things done when I'm not around, especially the simple task of cleaning up a child.

"Do I look like her nanny?" Jade questioned angrily.

"Jade, we all take care of Rina, so stop being a brat" Suki replied off handedly.

Before the green eye girl could retort angrily, Selena caught her off, speaking in an eerie voice as her normally blue eyes turned a hazy purple. "Someone's coming."

The others stilled as Yue turned to Selena. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Relax," Selena replied. "It's the princess. She's a few yards away."

Yue waved a hand in front of her, her body turning into a dense mist that slinked out of the water and onto land, solidifying and shaping into a full dressed Yue. She took the belt that had two sheathed swords attached to it – one plain looking with a dull blade that was virtually useless in battle and the other was more practical with a blade that had never failed her in cutting through an enemy - and tied it over her green tunic.

By the time she was done the other Mist Wolves were already finishing dressing themselves. A rustle came from the edge of the forest before a familiar figure pushed through the wild foliage.

"Princess Tiger Lily," Yue tilted her head in acknowledgment of the Indian Chief's daughter.

"Yue!" Tiger Lily sighed relieved as she stepped closer to the other girl. For long time I've been looking for you."

Mist Bell settled himself on Yue's shoulder as she raised a questioning brow. "Is something the matter?"

"A girl…from tribe…you must come see!" she pleaded breathlessly.

Yue turned to the other girls standing behind her. "Jade. Selena. Come with me. The rest of you return to the cave. Be prepared with your weapons."

They nodded, splitting up. Yue watched as Suki, the twins, and Rina walked off in another direction before she turned back towards Tiger Lily. "I hope you don't mind but we'll have to go by using mist." The girl had to hold back a laugh as Tiger Lily visibly paled. It appeared the Indian princess remembered the last time she had used the Mist Wolves mode of transportation very clearly.

Before Tiger Lily replied, Yue grabbed her arm just as Mist Bell began showering his purple glittering dust upon them. "Take a deep breath, princess," she suggested before they disappeared into the mist.

--

Yue never did that well when it came to comforting people. If a situation ever called for it, she would simply mimic what she had seen the others in her pack do. So, one can only imagine how out of place she felt when Pale River, a cousin of Tiger Lily, instantly clung onto her as soon as they appeared in the Chief's tent, sobbing in her native language.

Le Fay looked towards Jade and Selena for some assistance but the former merely smiled smugly at her leader's awkward position while the later spun continually on her toes, watching as the smoke from the tent's fire swirled up and exited from the opening at the top.

Taking a deep breath and following the motions Mist Bell charade to her, she awkwardly patted Pale River in what was suppose to be a comforting way while also slowly pulling her off her so she could regain some use of her lungs. Much longer than she thought was necessary, Tiger Lily's cousin finally calmed down, allowing she, Yue, Jade, Selena, Tiger Lily, and the Chief to calmly sit around the tent's fire.

Yue listened almost half interestedly as Pale River talked about how she had spent the day looking forward to meeting Tom – apparently a pirate by the Chief's displeased look – and when they finally met, when Tom was attacked by a strange pale skinned man with blood thirsty red eyes.

"Wait," Yue said suddenly, her mind coming back into focus at the details of the man's appearance. "Repeat that."

Pale River began to speak, Tiger Lily translating. "The man had pale skin, like that of ice. The air around him was luring yet frightening; that of a predator's. His eyes saw through you," Tiger Lily translated before waiting for Pale River to say more, "like he was about to slowly steal your soul."

"Or your blood," Jade muttered under her breath before being elbowed hard in the side by Selena.

"No talk of bad things," Selena whispered earning her a snort of annoyance from the other girl.

"Were you bitten?" Pale River looked confused as Tiger Lily translated the question but shook her head, earning a slight sigh of relief from Yue.

"Where is Tom?" Yue asked with a tone of urgency in her voice.

"She doesn't know," Tiger Lily responded. "She ran when the man attacked Tom. He was last at the beach by the lagoon." The princess turned towards her cousin with a confused look as she murmured something, looking back and forth between Yue and Tiger Lily. "She says…that he told her to give you a warning."

Yue's eyes narrowed. "What kind?" she growled.

"You can not hide. They find you and…" the Indian princess looked shocked at what she next said, "and they'll take Neverland."

Mist Bell looked towards Yue who was biting her lip in thought before she got up. She bowed respectfully to the Chief and Tiger Lily before motioning towards Jade and Selena to follow her.

"What is Yue thinking of doing?" Selena questioned following her leader.

"Tell Tiger Lily and the Chief to clear out the village and hide somewhere. After that, prepare for a hunt" she ordered.

Jade's eyes widened. "Seriously? You're letting us help?"

Yue nodded. "I'll need both of your skills for this one," she murmured thoughtfully stopping behind a tent away from everyone else, "but before we can do anything, we have to see the mermaids."

"Those fish tails?" Jade scoffed.

"They might have seen something. If they did, they may be able to tell us something about this…_vampire_," she said the word bitterly.

--

"Easy men," he whispered as their unsuspecting target was in sight. "Steady. Steady."

One of the archers licked his lips nervously as sweat trickled down his brow.

"Wait for it…NOW"

Arrows soared high into the air at the same time a loud crowing was heard. The wild boar looked up startled, squealing hoarsely as it tried to move out of the way, but it was too slow as one lone arrow pierced its thick hide. With a loud shrill cry it crumpled on the ground, waiting for its demise.

A pair of dirty feet landed on the ground as a certain flying boy looked proudly down on the fruit of their hunt. "Oh the cleverness of me," he grinned. "My arrow got him!"

"I thought it was my arrow that got the pig," Nibs murmured softly so his leader wouldn't overhear him.

"Let him have it," Slightly advised. "He's been in a sour mood lately. He needs something like this to make him feel better."

"I guess, but he wasn't even using a bow and arrow," Nibs said pointing to Pan who was holding a dagger.

Curly chuckled. "Maybe he's finally lost his marbles. He has been getting taller," he said before frowning. "Should we be worried Slightly?"

The second in command knocked the curly haired boy on the head. "What are you talking about? He's always been that height."

"But what about the clothes that won't fit him?" the twins questioned.

"They shrunk."

"And his voice?" the youngest, Tootles asked.

"His throat is sore."

"For months?" Nibs said in disbelief.

"You know how he hates taking his medicine. Foul stuff it is," Slightly said making a face.

"Aye," the other boys agreed.

"Why are you all just standing there?" Peter questioned. "Let's take this to the Indians. This is big enough for a feast," he grinned.

The boys cheered as they helped lift the hunted animal off the ground, Peter floating above them with Tinker Bell at his side. Slightly sighed in relief. He didn't know if Peter had over heard their talking or if he was just lucky but at the least the other boys had forgotten about their leader's – and his for that matter, his - aging.

"Almost there, lads!" Peter grinned as he saw the rising smoke that rose above the tree tops, a signal of the Indians' location.

When the group of boys finally made it clear the boarder of trees that surrounded the village, they were startled by its eerie quietness. Never, in any of the boys' time in Neverland had the Indian village ever been so…lifeless.

Peter floated down to the ground, a confused expression on his face as Tinker Bell sat perched on his shoulder. "This is the right place, right?" the boy asked his fairy for confirmation.

The golden fairy put a finger up to her chin in thought. "I…I think it is," her bell like voice said hesitatively.

"Did the pirates come?" Nibs asked.

"Ney," Slightly said kneeling over a fire pit. "The coals are still warm," he pointed out, "and it was purposely put out." Peter's best mate got up to his feet, wiping his hands on his pants. "If it were pirates that caused the Indian's disappearance you would have known. Those codfishes aren't civil enough to attack without destroying something."

"Exactly what I said," Pan said hovering over the ground with a prideful expression that said that Slightly merely had said that same thing he was about to say. "Well whoever it was," he said landing softly back on the ground, "they must be awfully fearsome to scare the Indians away. We'll split up and find the fiend. Who ever shall find him first will get an item from my treasure!"

The other boys gasped. Pan's treasure was rumored to be magnificent gifts from the gods themselves that the boy had expertly acquired from the pirates over many years. It was supposedly hidden in a place where only Peter himself knew where it was located which just proved its worth since there were very few things that the boy remembered, the treasure being one.

Peter grinned as he watched the others run off in search of whatever or whoever had caused the Indian's disappearance. Once the others were out of sight he chuckled at Tinker Bell.

"We'll look from above, Tink. That way we find the fiend first before the others," the boy said, his fairy nodding approvingly before they took to the air.

The boar that the boys had hunted laid on the ground, unattended and forgotten. A shift from a nearby bush was made before a dark figure quickly made its way to the dead animal. The figure snarled softly as it sniffed the carcass before pulling the deceased creature to a more reclusive part of the island's forest to feed on its find.

* * *

Okay, sorry for the wait. Band camp and looking for a house with my mom kept me busy. Also I had to wait three weeks to get my laptop reapaired. Hopefully next chapter should be out soon.

Nothing more to say so... **_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


End file.
